Grieving Love
by baxter101
Summary: *Full Summary Inside*NaruxHina NejixTen


ok this is a test story to see if im ready

Disclaimer:i dont own naruto if i did naruto would love hinata already and id be eating ramen an drinkin tea ect.

* * *

Summary

Naruto,Grieving after having to kill sasuke and sakura and he needs comfort,guess who helps him and how

Partial SongFic because of OC Concert

NaruxHina

______________________________________________________________________________'_how,and why,sakura why...'_ "WHY" as naruto starts crying "WHY" "shhhhh...its okay naruto,its okay-""NO ITS NOT I just got betrayed by my best friend ten ten and you say ITS OKAY""Maybe 'cuz it is dobe"Kiba says"What did you call me"naruto said ith a growl"I SAID YOUR A DOBE AND NOTHING BUT A COWARD"Kiba screams"You wanna be hokage yet you cry and grieve LET IT GO it was sakuras fault you had to,so SHUT UP,clean your self up and shut up""you got a point,i am a coward,but i dont care""look naruto its over so please stop"Ten ten Begs".....fine......"after that an awkward silence comes"Thanks ten ten,kiba,for helping me come to my senses"naruto says"No problemo,naruto"kiba says"your welcome naruto,you did what you had to do"ten ten says"hey naruto come her,ten ten go,i have to talk to naruto"kiba says and whispers to ten ten"_i am gonna tell him 'bout hinata,its about time someone tells him_""okay kiba"as ten-ten leaves

"okay listen naruto what do you think about hinata"kiba asks"well shes pretty and quiet but kinda creepy too,Why"naruto says"(sigh)...have you noticed anything about someone she likes"kiba asks"no,Why kiba"naruto asks"(sigh,again)naruto what would you say if i said she loves you""HA like some as high as her would love me""...OKAY THATS YOUR STUPID I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE DOBE SHE LOVES YOU""huh""she loves you""is this a joke""(sigh,again)no naruto she loves you""wait i remember something she said during the battle with pein..._'i dont care if i die becaus,I LOVE YOU NARUTO'_ "the words i love you echoed"she loves me.....""and it takes you this long to remember and realize it""umm...kiba i dont know what to do,she loves me but what do i do""dobe,go ask her on a date""oh thanks again kiba"" no prob now what are you waiting for idiot go""BYE KIBA...."BYE DOBE"

Scene Change:Hinata's Room

* * *

_'dear diary,typical day as usual training,finding tora,again,but something was different,kiba and ten-ten were whispering something i coldnt catch what though-'_*Knock*"lady hinata""Come in baxter""phew i can stop calling you lady hinata now""_*giggle*_yes you can stop now what is it""well i here to drop off those tickets one for you and one for a guest,you should try and take naruto now i know him as well as i know justin so try""i will""see ya tonight hinata""BYE Baxter""i have to try but i also have to ask father"

Scene Change:Hiashi's Office

"Father""come in hinata""father iwonder if i could have tonight to go to a concert""hmmm,whos playing""baxter's band SynderSlave""fine but i will go just to watch you""okay father but its not your type of music""i dont care"

Scene Change:Hyuuga Complex w/ Naruto

"halt state your business""im naruto,hinatas friend and teammate""fine go ahead"

"wow"_'of course out of the times ive been here it took me awhile to-' _"what do you want"hiashi states"uh im sorry sir but im here to ask hinata on a date""too late shes going to a concert called synderslave""funny i was going to ask her there""well go ahead she might need a friend to go besides me""haha your going,no offense but its not your type of music""yes,she told me the same thing""doesnt suprise me""well im busy bye naruto""bye hiashi-sama"

Scene Change:Hinata's Room w/ Naruto

*Knock*"Come in,oh hi naruto-kun""h-hey hinata i was wondering if you would go to the synderslave concert with me""um...sure i have an extra ticket"oh no worry i got my ticket from baxter oh look there right next to each other""funny,well i could invite ten ten""and i have an extra so i could invite neji,guess what i heard from kiba that ten ten loves neji""dont suprise me but the way neji acts around ten ten gives it away that he loves her too""haha well i will see you tonight""you too naruto-kun""bye""bye hinata-chan"........."OMG i gotta talk to ten ten now,Ko""yes hinata""please get ten-ten for me tell her were going shopping,she will be excited when she hears naruto asked me out""oh so he finaly did,well i will go now""Bye Ko"

Scene Change:Nejis Room w/ Naruto

"come in,oh its you""whats wrong neji""(sigh)can you keep a secret""let me guess you need advice to ask ten-ten out""how did you know""well hinata could tell and so could i,so listen dont be afraid hinata is asking ten-ten to go so im asking you and guess what,there right next to each other""i guess bit i havnt any good concert clothes""dont worry i got paid big for an a rank mission not to mention the incident""i heard""its okay so lets go shopping i have a felling ten-ten is gonna come screaming to hinata in about 5...4...3...2...1""ahhhhhhhhh hinata no way""perfect on cue"

"so lets go i left a note"

Scene Change:Head Bangers Clothing Store

"this one""no""This""no" repeat 5 times "this""hmmm perfect"

Scene Change:Fireflies Clothing Store

"this""no""this"no""this""no" repeat 5 times "this""Perfect"

Scene Change:Ichirakus:meeting place

"hi hina-wow you look amazing""you look amazing ten-ten""sigh Boys"they both say"well lets go"the impatient hiashi says"fine father"

***END CHAPTER***

For hinata and ten-tens dress look on my profile

For neji and naruto's look on my profile


End file.
